


Friends with Benefits

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 卡斯提奥总是好心想帮忙的。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> B→O，不靠谱ABO生物学。

迪安与卡斯提奥的第一次性爱经验发生在一个谁都没料到的情景里。  
  
事情是从某天迪安在他们已经成为传统的电影之夜突然提出“该死，我想我的发情期到了”开始的。作为一个性生活十分正常积极，甚至有时候可以称得上混乱的Alpha，他从来不存在在发情期没有性伴侣陪伴的问题。  
  
当然，凡事总有例外。有个例外可以称为卡斯提奥，刚刚死而复生，鲜活的站在他身边，间接帮助结束了他过去几个月内浑浑噩噩的生活方式，但同时也让他想起自己忽视了数月的生理问题。  
  
电影正演到精彩一幕－－尽管迪安能对这个镜头倒背如流，但他不想错过－－他裤子里的某个物件却不安分的动了动，在一个明显不该抬头的场景里激动了起来。迪安不得不把思绪从电影上拉开了片刻，盯着裤裆三秒后，恍然大悟。一时间，过去一周来为什么萨姆回避他，以及他情绪上的各种躁动不安也有了解释，但这个理由不是他喜欢的。  
  
“该死，我想我的发情期到了。”他尴尬地站了起来，在意识到自己说了什么之前嘴先背叛了他，而卡斯提奥，这位能幸运地不受人类第二性别带来的苦恼影响的天使抬起头来，目光从电视移向迪安。  
  
“别看我。”这是迪安说的第二句话，然后他关了电视，“如果你不介意的话，我需要一点私人时间。”  
  
“迪安－－”  
  
“卡斯，我们不谈论这个。”迪安不知道卡斯提奥打算说什么，但以他过去的经验，不解风情的天使这种时候想说的话肯定会让人尴尬的不行。在他的最好朋友及暗恋对象面前承认自己刚刚进入发情期已经够尴尬了，迪安不需要任何助燃剂。  
  
“迪安。”卡斯提奥坚持地开口，“我只是想说……我可以帮忙。”  
  
一时间房间内陷入片刻死寂。  
  
迪安用了一分钟的时间来拼好因为过度震惊摔碎一地的大脑，涂上了强力胶，然后才能勉勉强强地组织语言。  
  
“……帮……帮忙？”  
  
“是的。”天使确认道，“你需要我的帮忙吗？”  
  
迪安努力吞咽，压下嘴边那个“卡斯，你是不是偷看我的黄片收藏了”的问题，他点点卡斯提奥，希望对方没有注意到他的手有些颤抖，“你说帮忙，你是指……？”  
  
卡斯提奥点点头，“你别动，让我来。”  
  
迪安裤子里的小迪安因为这句话积极地反应起来，而迪安本人则被卡斯提奥的直白击打的有些头晕目眩，几乎站立不稳。然后卡斯提奥－－卡斯提奥走近了－－卡斯提奥伸出手－－  
  
卡斯提奥摸了摸他的额头。  
  
刹那间，他身体里那股热意消失了。小迪安也安分地躺了回去，卡斯提奥收回手，拿起刚刚被迪安丢到一边的遥控器，重新按下开关，决斗前举着枪的牛仔又重新进入了紧张刺激的生死对决时刻，他的天使已经坐回了沙发上，扭头认真地注视着迪安，“我们继续看？”  
  
迪安低头看看自己身下，又抬头看着卡斯提奥，又低头。沉默了两秒，他低沉地说，尽量不去想语气里面的挫败有没有出卖他，“好。”  
  
他们继续肩并肩坐在一起，电影正演到决斗的白热化阶段，而迪安的心思却半分不在剧情上面。他脑内蹦出来一个声音，喋喋不休地批判自己：你真傻，你在期待什么呢？卡斯甚至不是一个Omega。吉米是Beta，而天使基本上就是群没有生殖器的光圈。你在期待什么呢？  
  
这声音吵的他头疼。事实就是，他甚至没有勇气去承认他经常有期待什么。  
  
在炼狱里，迪安有期待过。那段时间里卡斯提奥和他都浑身脏兮兮的，身上沾满了各式各样怪物的污血与身体组织，但奇异的是，他总期待能发生些什么。在每个换本尼守夜的夜晚，他作为唯一一个需要睡眠的生物独自躺在草地上，远远看着卡斯提奥在月光下的模样。毛茸茸的胡子让他看起来像个猕猴桃，摸上去手感挺好，他平日里穿得一丝不苟的风衣在一年的蹂躏后简直已经变成了裹着他的垃圾袋，但奇怪的是，在萧瑟风声与远处偶尔传来的两声凄厉嚎叫作为背景的衬托下，卡斯提奥在他眼里比任何时候都更接近一个天使。安静、沉默……守护。他没有在看着迪安，因为迪安要求过别盯着他睡觉，所以卡斯提奥当然会照做。他看着夜空，看着星星，看着那些人类永远也达不到的地方。  
  
是的，在感情与生活都很纯粹的炼狱里，迪安有期待过，期待着或许他们会有些什么。或许是一个吻，亲在脸颊，不太黏腻性感，但很亲密。这份期待在卡斯提奥挣开他的手的时候消失了。  
  
在卡斯提奥刚刚变成人的那阵，迪安有期待过。卡斯提奥，终于体验到人类需求的卡斯提奥，当迪安知道他和那位死神的一夜风流的时候，不可否认的是，某种更深的情感隐藏在他表面上流露的“作为朋友为你脱处感到骄傲”之下，使他几乎有点高兴自己捅了那个死神。然后－－好吧，然后迪安就知道了，即便成为人类，卡斯提奥也是一个Beta，因为詹姆斯·诺瓦克就是Beta。而他早该想到的，毕竟，不管那个未来有没有发生，早在多年前，他已经见识过沦为人类的卡斯提奥了。  
  
不是说他对Beta有什么意见（如果他敢有意见的话，萨姆会用他典型的审视眼神凌迟他的），但所有他读过的那些性幻想故事都不是以一个Beta进入发情期意外和暗恋他许久的Alpha朋友一起睡了而开头的。因为Beta没有发情期。Beta没有定期的生理需求。Beta……不会需要一个Alpha朋友帮忙。  
  
Beta不会需要他。卡斯不会需要他。  
  
但迪安的期待并没有停止，除了卡斯提奥是个Beta之外，他的一切反应都是那么的人类。他在两杯啤酒后会醉，告诉迪安他意外发现加了巧克力碎屑的奶昔味道很不错，他喜欢带着厚厚一层起司的披萨，他抱怨保养人类的身体需要进行的步骤实在太繁琐了，在他第一次感冒的时候因为不知道怎么正常呼吸而表现的很奇怪，导致他的经理甚至担心地给他放了一天假。卡斯提奥是个人类，和迪安一样的人类，所以或许，只是或许，他可以期待点什么。他有权利期待点什么。这份期待在卡斯从电话里告诉他他变回了天使后消失了。  
  
在一切在某种程度上恢复正轨，没有了血印和比上帝更可怕的力量打算摧毁世界的问题什么的，玛丽回到他的人生里的那段时间内，迪安有期待过。  
  
卡斯提奥，他，萨姆，玛丽。四个人，在这个偌大的地堡里。有什么或许可以开始。有什么或许应该开始。  
  
他和卡斯提奥总延续着每周的电影时间，萨姆偶尔会加入他们，但卡斯在他身边的时候，他总会坐在沙发的另一端，忍受迪安放的任何影片。或许卡斯不知道，不过迪安喜欢看着他对于某些剧情和台词露出困惑表情的眼神。他记得卡斯眉毛皱起的弧度，微微歪头的模样，紧抿的干燥嘴唇。  
  
哦，家庭。  
  
这是他第一次真正被这个概念所打动，一个家，一顿精心准备的午餐，一些平静的夜晚，一些与亲密之人睡前交换的不含情欲的吻。  
  
有时候幻觉总是显得诱人，现实打在脸上的时候才更疼痛。他表情空洞地跪在地上时意识到，他的期待再次消失了，而这回，或许消失的太过彻底，他抓不住流逝的那束光，卡斯走的太快，太突兀，余下的只有躯壳。  
  
而那具躯壳也在火中燃尽了。他抬头看着飘远的炊烟，似乎在扭曲变形的空气中看见一只白色的鸟，它扇扇翅膀飞走了，甚至没再回头看迪安一眼。  
  
所以现在，当那个声音继续告诉他“你不该期待，你这白日做梦的蠢货”的时候，他很不情不愿地承认，它说的是对的。  
  
你不该期待，迪安。  
  
除非－－  
  
“迪安，我……”  
  
最精彩的部分已经播完，卡斯提奥突然开口。迪安从自己的思绪里醒过来，他漫不经心地反问怎么了，久久没有听到卡斯提奥的回音，他转过头去，看见卡斯提奥罕见地看上去十分坐立不安。  
  
卡斯提奥不会说谎，更不会伪装，因此迪安太熟悉对方这个试图掩饰什么的表情了。秘密，迪安讨厌这个词，尤其是这个词和卡斯提奥牵扯在一起的时候。  
  
“我……”在迪安无声的注视下，卡斯提奥视死如归地说了出口，“如果你想的话，我可以帮忙。”  
  
迪安皱眉，“你在说什么呢，卡斯？你已经帮忙了。”他尽量不把最后一句话说得咬牙切齿。  
  
“暂时的。”卡斯提奥不自在地回避了迪安的目光，“我知道人类Alpha的发情期通常会持续三到四天，我的力量远不如以前了，所以只能短期内压制一下。”  
  
迪安松了口气。不是什么可能会造成不知道第多少次天启的大秘密。他向卡斯提奥摆摆手，无所谓地说，“你已经帮忙了，这是正常的生理现象而已，不是什么大问题。如果你不嫌麻烦的话，你可以自由地隔一段时间用你的魔法双手碰我一下，我没意见。或者你不管我也行，你随意。”  
  
“我是说我可以帮你－－”卡斯提奥抬高了音量，“通过人类的方式解决这个问题。”  
  
“通过性交。”  
  
迪安希望他现在的表情不要太像看见路西法和米迦勒手牵着手在跳交谊舞，也多亏说出这番话的天使目光正不好意思地回避着他，即便迪安此刻的脸怎样扭曲、呆滞，卡斯提奥也不至于看到。他盯着卡斯，又低头看着他的裤子，小迪安安静地沉睡着，没有半分躁动迹象。只有电视机还不知疲倦地沙沙叫着，电影早已结束，连最后的演员表都已经播放了整整一分钟。  
  
“卡斯，呃－－我－－”  
  
“大概还有半小时，你的发情期就又会回来了。”卡斯提奥语气平静地指出来，“我可以去……洗个澡。如果这是人类通常会做的。”  
  
“卡斯－－”  
  
“迪安。”他打定主意不看他，已经站了起来，背对着迪安，“我想帮忙。你想要我帮忙吗？”  
  
帮忙。迪安深呼吸，让这个词深深刻在他的脑海里。好的，只是帮忙，只是帮忙。只是帮忙。不要期待任何事情，卡斯总是非常好心。他想帮忙。他或许觉得这样做能为迪安分忧，在其他一切事情都深陷泥潭的时候。  
  
“好的，卡斯。”他沙哑地说，“谢谢。”  
  
这就是为什么半小时后，卡斯跨坐在迪安腿上，努力用手指撑开自己，握住迪安的阴茎对准他的后穴，十分勉强地吞入不属于身体部分的异物。迪安竭力抑制住了自己主导的Alpha本能，让卡斯提奥慢慢地摸索他不熟悉的一切。卡斯提奥活的够久了，他对于人类性行为绝非一无所知，但在实践上显然生涩的可怕。他看着卡斯，非人类的生物用沾满润滑液的手指反复撑开自己，他看上去不像享受或觉得痛苦，反而像在研究，仔细地，学术地用他的手探索。  
  
“这真的能放进来吗？”他另一只手无意识地把玩着可怜的小迪安，像在感受它的形状、大小和重量，准备接着计入实验报告，或者把它写进情书里赞美一番，那根老二的主人倒抽一口气，“老天啊，卡斯，别这样戏弄我。”  
  
“抱歉，迪安。”卡斯提奥的身体微微下沉，让阴茎的头部没入他的身体，迪安牢牢地抓着卡斯提奥的大腿，若不是知晓天使的身体可以轻易愈合任何伤痕，他确信他的力道大得足以留下淤青。他痛苦地忍耐着对方慢到近乎折磨的动作，压制住自己顶弄的冲动。  
  
迪安不记得自己有哪次曾为任何一个性伴侣这么克制过，但卡斯是不同的。卡斯是不一样的。这是他和卡斯的第一次－－他当然不希望这成为唯一一次。所以他交出了控制权，对方作为承受方在上位明显更容易按自己的节奏来，他希望卡斯能享受这个。这是一次帮忙。至少，他不能对卡斯的好意忘恩负义。  
  
“你……”卡斯提奥停顿了一下，他仍往下沉着身体，“的阴茎尺寸真的很可观。”  
  
迪安从牙缝间挤出回复，“谢谢赞美。”  
  
“它进入的很艰难。我觉得我的腹部有点……鼓胀感。这种感觉很奇怪，迪安，我完全能感觉到它的存在。”卡斯提奥终于坐到了底部，他几乎看上去有些精疲力尽，这在体质宛如超人的天使身上是很罕见的神情。但迪安没空分心去想这个，事实上，他觉得自己刚进来就已经快射了，如果卡斯继续用他为电话性爱而生的美妙嗓音形容下去，迪安不确定自己能坚持超过一分钟。  
  
“我……”卡斯提奥闭上了眼睛，迪安感觉到天使的后穴微微收缩，缴住了他饱受严酷考验的老二，“它很大，但意外的……很舒服。我是不是应该动起来？”  
  
这回迪安连气音都发不出来，只能点点头，粗重地喘息着，紧盯着天使的模样。卡斯提奥下巴微微昂着，他很适合这个样子，有些傲气，有些颐指气使，但又存在着一种对迪安的独特的柔软。他的下颚微微紧绷，胯部努力蠕动着，吞吐挤压着他肚子里的物件，刺激着迪安下半身的全部神经。卡斯提奥很紧，这是自然，但更奇妙的，是对方在这件事上的意外擅长的神奇优点。卡斯提奥以一种相当舒适的韵律挪动着，比起通常迪安在发情期的性爱来说可能没有那么激烈，但卡斯提奥有自己的一套独特的节奏，几乎像催眠似的，迪安为之沦陷的相当彻底。他们之间只剩呼吸声，卡斯提奥并没有任何喘息与呻吟，天使只是呼吸，或许比平常更快一些。他闭着眼，偶尔才微微抬起眼皮，那双纯蓝色的海洋极快地扫一眼迪安的脸，随后又闭上，嘴唇紧咬着，在干燥的下唇上留下小小的齿痕。  
  
在迪安终于忍不住向上顶胯加入卡斯提奥的动作后，天使像突然吓了一跳，他的双眼猛的睁开，发出了一声近乎是尖叫的呻吟，原本牢牢撑起的身体失去了平衡，他跌坐在迪安身上，手紧紧捂住了肚子。  
  
“迪安，我……”在迪安接连不断的顶弄下，卡斯提奥组织语言的能力大大下降，“我想天使的感官是比一般人类更敏感的。我……”  
  
迪安的手掐住他的腰，难以去理解卡斯提奥嘴边喃喃着什么话了，Alpha的发情期里占有与标记的思维终于彻底占满了他的大脑，他有些凶狠地加快了节奏，一下一下莽撞地撞入卡斯提奥的身体里，看着他身上的人不得不靠手搁在他的腿上来支撑着自己，那双总是深邃的眼睛短暂地失去了焦距，迷迷瞪瞪地瞧着迪安。从他肚子上隐约可以看见自己阴茎顶出的形状，卡斯提奥的腹部相当精瘦，因此迪安并不意外。但这样的景色仍让迪安控制不住地想索取更多。  
  
卡斯提奥开始叫起迪安的名字。他很确信那是自己的名字，虽然他不知道卡斯说的是什么语言。以诺语，也许，不管那是什么，此时此刻对于迪安来说都是天籁。天使的声音比平时高了几度，几乎听上去有些失真－－也许是他耳朵内血流的声音导致的－－突然的，一股异常的甜香伏击了他，他晕晕乎乎地被这股味道裹在其中，在卡斯的惊叫中，他的阴茎似乎滑入了某个更隐蔽的地方，狠狠顶开那道紧闭之门，满足地温存着。  
  
“迪安……”卡斯提奥像只缺了骨头的猫，他趴在迪安的胸口，努力保持着与迪安的对视，“太深了，你进到生殖腔里去了……”  
  
“没事的，卡斯。”迪安终于找回了自己的声音，他轻轻在对方额角落下几个吻，低声安抚，“让我来。交给我。”  
  
卡斯提奥似是呜咽了一声，他不能肯定。他抱着他翻了个身，卡斯的腿自然地夹在他腰上，他们的身体配合地紧密纠缠着，迪安顺着又深入了些许，他在卡斯提奥脖颈间深呼吸，让那股苹果派混着苦咖啡的香气充斥他的鼻腔。他的手摸上卡斯提奥的腹部，在抽插的同时微微施力压着，在他不愿承认的潜意识里，他想要卡斯感受这个，感受自己的身体是怎么被分开的，并永远记住这样的感觉。  
  
他是卡斯提奥经历过的第一个Alpha。  
  
伴随着这样的念头，他没能再坚持太久，很快就埋在卡斯提奥体内，Alpha的结卡住了自己的猎物，迪安低头捕捉起卡斯提奥的乳头，以舌头抚慰着，牙齿扯拽着。他注意到卡斯已经射了，但他甚至不知道是什么时候发生的，他也没有碰他。被情欲席卷的天使看上去与往常大大不同，他眯着眼睛，嘴唇也半张着，几乎像被操坏了，比起平时显露了不少脆弱与柔软的一面。那股苹果派的香气似乎更浓了，迪安的鼻尖埋在卡斯提奥的胸膛，突然意识到这味道闻上去正是一个经历发情期的Omega。  
  
“卡斯，你怎么……”现在他清醒了许多，终于将重点放在了这个反常的现象上，“我以为你是Beta。”  
  
“……人类的第二性只是一种分化而已。”卡斯提奥轻声解释，听上去疲惫不堪，但蕴藏着一种性事后的满足感，就迪安个人来言，他觉得卡斯这样的声音几乎想让他立刻再来一回。“大概是我的意志影响了身体的荷尔蒙分泌，它似乎……困惑了。”  
  
迪安为卡斯提奥这个解释点点头。他们沉默了一会儿，迪安突然说，“这样算不算我把你操成Omega了？”  
  
卡斯提奥看了他一眼，不置可否。  
  
“好吧，”迪安的情绪突然克制不住地明亮起来，“现在我是发情期的Alpha，你是发情期的Omega，我假设接下来七十二个小时内，互相帮助是最好的选择了？”  
  
卡斯提奥什么也没说，他只是看着迪安，难得的，迪安读不出对方的情绪。  
  
“我会给小萨姆发条短信，让他去外面住几天好了。”他懒洋洋地趴下，将脑袋搁在卡斯提奥的肩窝处，这里几乎舒适得像为他而生，“如果现在有酒杯的话，我会给我们一人倒点威士忌，然后在碰杯时祝‘互相帮助快乐’。”  
  
“……这听起来太傻了，迪安。”卡斯提奥的声音缓缓从耳边传来。  
  
“反正你总会照做的。”迪安动了动脑袋，卡斯提奥垫在他身下简直舒适的可怕。“我要睡一会儿，等四小时后……”  
  
“我会照看你的，迪安。睡吧。”  
  
入睡前，或许是错觉，或许是梦境，迪安觉得一双唇碰了碰他的额头。  
  
不管是什么，那晚迪安一夜无梦。

**-The End-**


End file.
